Moving On
by i.heart.naley
Summary: He broke her heart and now she’s back…..and she’s certainly not afraid to be herself. Can he show her he made a mistake or has she moved on for good? Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New Story!!! For those of you who are reading The Coach's Daughter, I'm so blocked with that story everything I'm writing I just throw it away so hopefully this will clear my head a bit! But I had to rewind FNL a few weeks back, the party and the innocent exchange between Tulie...That was almost EXACTLY what I had in my story...weird hahah! Well enjoy I did!**

**I don't own FNL but any other characters are mine**

* * *

"Mom, I don't understand what the big deal is, it's just a magazine" Julie Taylor tried to reason with her mother

"Jules, sweetie this is a big deal, in New York it's a big deal, can you imagine what's going to happen when this hits Dillon?" Tami Taylor said looking at the email her daughter had sent

"Well we don't need to make it a bigger deal then it already is, ok" Julie smiled as her mother agreed, her mother informed her she had sent some new pictures and made Julie promise to call more often. She knew she should have never sent her the preview article but secretly Julie was beyond honored to be mentioned. She opened her laptop to look it over one more time before emailing the editor with her approval

"New York's Top 30 Sexy, Successful and Single" 

Julie sighed at the last word, couldn't they just leave that part out? Did they have to remind her of it? She scrolled down to her portion of the article, # 4…not bad.

_#4 Julie Taylor_

_They don't grow them like that in the Big Apple! This homegrown, self-made photographer is our # 4 Sexy, Successful and Single gal on the list. The 27 yr old grew up in the Small town of Dillon, Texas. She moved here at 18 hoping to find her passion and that she did. She's the #1 most requested photographer this side of the Mississippi! Her knack for the perfect shot has attracted an A-list clientele, though not much of a party girl, she says, "I prefer to be on the other side of the lens" she knew she was passionate and often talks of her family and friends as inspirations for her shots. She has a great laugh, which we were able to experience as she posed for the shot you see to the right. Her flair for the fabulous and those gorgeous green eyes have made her one heck of a knockout, but to get on Julie's list you better know how to strike a pose!_

Julie sent the editor an email and smiled at the pictures of Gracie's newest passion. Boys.

_Wish you were here, this would be easier! Love ya Julie-Girl!_

She knew her dad must be having a heart attack with that girl. It was hard enough on him when it was just her and now he dad had to deal with the possibility of 2 boyfriends in the picture. Julie laughed at the thought as she climbed into her bed, her apartment never seemed so big before, Julie realized that she missed home, for the first time in 10 years she wanted to go back to Dillon. She didn't get too far in thought before sleep overtook her body.

* * *

"Alright boys round it up and hit the showers!" Tim Riggins yelled at his Varsity football team. Their practice was over and he needed a beer, he saw his assistant coach talking with Coach Taylor, he smiled thinking of how funny it was to still call him coach.

"Ah Riggins, how ya doin son?" Coach asked as he hugged him tightly

"I'm doin alright Coach, how's the family?" Tim asked

" Oh you know same old same old, we miss you around the house though, you should stop by some time, I know Gracie Belle would love to see you as would Tami" Eric said smiling

"I'll do that sir, it would be nice to see everyone" Tim smiled as he headed to the locker room.

The weeks to come were good for Tim, his team was winning and he finally cleaned out the garage to begin working on his old truck, Tim was in a good place.

His cell phone began to vibrate as he lifted the last box to the rafters, he pulled it out noticing the Coach's house # calling, it still said Jules Home.

"Hey Coach, what can I do for ya?" Tim asked trying to hide his disappointment that it wasn't going to be Julie

"Hey Tim, Tami and I were wondering if you had dinner plans this evening"

"Actually I don't, are you extending an invite?" Tim smiled

"Well damn boy do I have to spell it out for you!" Eric joked

"I'll be around about 6," Tim said as he hung up

Tim knew going over there was going to be tough he just had to not think about her. It was his fault and he knew it but it didn't make it any easier. He went inside to get cleaned up before heading to the Taylor's

"So, how's the team looking this year Tim?" Gracie asked over dinner, unlike her sister Gracie loved football especially the players.

"So far so good, I think we may have a shot at state, which would be a nice follow up to your dad's legacy" Tim smiled at the 12yr old

Tim thanked the Taylor's for their hospitality and left before he became too uncomfortable

* * *

Julie had just gotten in from the gym, her hair in a rumpled mess; she stared at the penthouse loft she'd been living in for the past 4 years. 4 years and this place held no real memories, no parties, no romantic nights, just her and her pictures.

Julie didn't mind this most of the time, though she often thought of all that she was missing back home. Watching Gracie grow up and do all the things she did at her age. She thought of Tyra and Landry, and their chubby little toe head twins. She knew that she did the right thing by coming out to New York and making something of herself, if she hadn't she never would've found herself, but lately when looking back she wondered if it was more than just finding herself, she felt like she was running away. All these thoughts were clouding her mind as she stepped into the shower.

The shower was a relaxing place for Julie a place to unwind and to find her center again. She sat in her shower for an hour or so before seeing her skin couldn't take anymore, she got out and dressed for a night at home…again, until her cell phone rang with one of the only familiar numbers in New York

"Collin, my love! What are you up to?" Julie answered the phone.

Collin James, one of New York's finest. She had shot his GQ cover 2 years prior and they'd become fast friends, often pictured in the latest tabloid laughing and chatting at their favorite sidewalk café. A rumored romance budding between the fresh photographer and the new "Sexiest Man Alive", however all rumors were squashed when Collin took his latest piece of eye candy, Derek, to Julie's latest gallery opening. Now they can share their friendship in peace.

"Julie Beau! I'm almost you're your place, so get that pretty little ass ready! We're celebrating!" Collin said

"Celebrating what?" Julie asked as she went to get dressed, she was grateful for an excuse to get out of her loft.

"Silly it's our 2 year friendaversary" He screeched, Julie couldn't help but laugh, she told him to come up since she still had hair and makeup to do

30 minutes and 3 outfits later she was ready, finding herself in a black off the shoulder long sleeve sweater and a pair of knee high boots on the outside of her favorite skinny jeans. Collin whistled in approval

"See we're totally matchy but not matchy matchy, ya know?" he said motioning to his own boot cut jeans, cowboy boots, button up and sports coat

"I agree!" Julie said, she quickly pomped her hair and tied it in a ponytail

They left his house and hailed a cab knowing neither of them wanted to try and find parking on a Friday night. Julie expertly applied eyeliner and mascara in the car with a hint of blush as Collin scoffed

"I don't understand why you insist on makeup, you are so naturally beautiful just go with it," He said as they arrived at the club

"Oh you're just jealous because I don't get weird looks when I wear it" Julie teased

"Touché! Now let's go get our drink on!" He said as they bypassed the line

Julie giggled at the few people in line that recognized Collin, as a model he was a hit and miss with the public. She was almost never recognized and she preferred it that way.

She and Collin had a blast but even in the club Collin was always being photographed by paparazzi, currently being tagged as New York's Party Boy.

"How do they get in here?" Julie yelled over the music as they danced together, one look at them and you'd be crazy not to think they are an item, the way their hips ground into one another.

"Who cares tonight's about us!" He yelled back as he grabbed her hand and they made their way to the bar

Several hours later they both poured themselves into a cab without a ton of flashes to Julie's relief. The cab dropped her off and thankfully Jerry her doorman was there to help her into her house, without him, the elevator would have been her bed for the night.

"Thanks Jerry" she mumbled as she locked her door and found her bed

The morning proved to be a difficult one, she was hung-over and late. The incessant ringing of her cell phone woke her up to a very angry studio owner.

"You're over an hour late!" He yelled in the phone

"I am?" she said still half asleep, when she saw her alarm clock ready 9:15am she knew she was in for it

"Oh shit I'm late! I'm sorry I'll be right over " Julie mumbled before hanging up and running out the door with her camera in her clothes from the night before. She cursed Collin the entire way over but once she arrived she was all business. The owner paying for her time seemed to be watching her every move obviously upset at the time he missed out on. After the shoot she uploaded everything to a flash drive and showed him the final product, his anger instantly vanishing he insisted on paying her the full amount even though she said not to due to her tardiness but he was so thrilled he paid her the full amount anyway.

After her morning Julie had an extra bounce in her step, she loved what she did and loved it even more when others saw the beauty in it too. Her jubilation was short lived as she passed the magazine rack with the newest tabloids; there she was on almost every one grinding her hips with Collin. Most of the titles reading something along the lines of "New York's Newest Party Duo" and Julie groaned. She didn't want to be that girl, as soon as she walked away her cell phone rang knowing it was either her mom, Collin or Lois she ignored it without looking at it.

Julie needed a getaway, she needed to be away from the city somewhere where she could just be Julie Taylor, where she wasn't expected to look perfect, she walked into her house, her thoughts drifting to her family, for what seemed like the eight millionth time this week. She hadn't seen them in almost 3 years, and even longer for her friends the last time she saw Tyra was at her graduation. Ah yes graduation, a time when you're supposed to feel free and happy. Not for Julie, life was bliss before graduation, before Tim Riggins.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one is short but it's just a filler for the time being and things will be explained I promise!!!!**

**Thanks to bdavisLoVeSlscott, Jedi Knight Anakin Solo, A9L9O8N7E, lillianthevalley, MariaMalfoyesq, gizmossidekick, aquinna and Suzy87 You all rock!**

* * *

Tim stopped at the light waiting for it to change, his run going longer than he expected. He decided to stop at the new café near the school, he ordered coffee and picked up the paper bundle. He was never one for reading but he loved the comics. He flipped to the center of the bundle and the latest tabloid caught his eye. There she was laughing and smiling without a care in the world, his blood boiled as he looked at her with another man, he flipped to the article hailing them as New York's Hottest Party Duo.

"They're madly in love" an eyewitness said, she watched them dance and laugh all night. The two were heard proclaiming their love for one another and Collin yelling above the music "Tonight's about us." The couple still hasn't gone public with their relationship, but close friends say it's only a matter of time.

Tim couldn't help the feelings of jealousy as he read the article, he threw the magazine back in the pile only to be confronted with another one "New York's Top 30 Sexy, Successful and Single"…Julie Taylor #4.

"I get it! She's doing great I screwed up!" Tim mumbled to himself as he scanned the article before paying for his coffee and leaving, having lost his appetite.

He continued his run and stopped by Jason's house before heading home, he knocked and waited a few minutes before a curly haired child answered the door.

"Uncle Timmy!" She squealed as she launched herself at him

"Hey Lauren! How's my favorite 4 year old?" Tim said as he picked the small girl up and throwing her over his shoulder

"Uncle Tim!" Jacob, Jason and Lyla's 6 year old son came charging out of the room at full speed.

"Hey Tim, to what do we owe the pleasure?" a very pregnant Lyla asked emerging from the kitchen

"Do I need a reason to see my 2 favorite nieces and nephews?" Tim asked throwing Jacob over his shoulder as well

"Uncle Tim we're you're only niece and nephew" Jacob laughed upside down

"Tim, how are ya man?" Jason asked as he came out of the hallway

"I'm good but I was hoping to be able to talk to you for a bit, if that's alright?" Tim said putting the kids back on the ground

"That works out great, Carla, Tyra and I have a play date at the park in 20 minutes" Lyla said as she finished packing their lunches for the park

"Great! Tell them we said hi" Jason said, he and Tim sat on the patio making idle chitchat before Jason finally called him out

"So, I take it you've seen the tabloids?" Jason asked as Tim's head shot up at the question

"Yeah, am I that transparent?" Tim laughed

"Well the last time I saw you like this was when she was rumored to be dating Ryan Reynolds" Jason smiled at his friend

"It's just, I know I screwed up and believe me if I could take it all back I would. I guess I just kinda thought that after a few years and things blew over we could have another chance but then I see all these articles about her and how well she's doing and her with all these guys, and it just seems like she's moving on and I'm not" Tim blew out a frustrated breath as he finished

"Well as much as you want another chance you'll never get it if you don't try, have you even tried to contact her?" Jason asked

"No, she probably doesn't want to hear from me" Tim tried to skirt around the truth

"Well if you're comfortable never knowing then you're on the right track" Jason stated as he wheeled himself into the house leaving Tim to ponder his own thoughts

Tim left without saying goodbye, Jason was used to it. He went home intent on calling Julie and making amends, he talked himself in and out of it for an hour before his phone rang in his hand

"Hey Timmy, Long time no see, where have you been?" Tim recognized this voice instantly, and it made his skin crawl

"Rachel how did you get this number?" Tim said trying to stay calm

"Oh Timmy, Dillon is a small town and it's not hard to find you!" her shrill voice cut through the air as he held the phone away from his ear

"Well please don't call anymore, I told you we're through" Tim said as he hung up

He decided now was not the best time to call Julie so he decided to finish his laundry and clear his head first, he threw the towels into the hall cupboard only to have them all tumble out again knocking a box off the top shelf, he saved the box but would have to fold most of the towels again.

He knew what the box was and as much as he didn't want to open it, he did. He pulled out her picture the one from his first game at TMU, everything in this box was Julie, he had her favorite perfume, countless pictures of them being silly, and with her family. God he missed her. He pulled out the plane ticket 1-way to JFK from Austin. He threw the box against the wall and let his head fall into his hands.

He saw the small black box that held her ring, it had belonged to his grandmother and she always told him he would give it to the right girl. He knew Julie was that girl, but he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to show her that.

* * *

Julie sat eating her ice cream and watching re-runs of Entourage waiting for Collin to come over with movies for a night in as per his PR rep, according to her Collin needed to lay low for awhile and let the media die down. So Julie suggested a movie night at her place. Collin agreed but he decided to make it a pajama party, so Julie sat in her pj's waiting, finally he showed up. Leave it to Collin to be an hour late.

"Finally what took you so long!" Julie said as Collin walked in, he was wearing his silk pajama pants while Julie was in her sweats with an oversized Dillon Panther tee shirt.

"Oh honey, it's not like you took the time to be ready!" Collin said eyeing her choice of wardrobe distastefully

"What's wrong with this? It's comfy!" Julie protested as Collin pushed her into her room to change, he threw her on the bed trying to pry the, "Chubby Pants" as he called them, off of Julie, her phone rang

"Julie's pants, thankfully she's not in them anymore" He answered, Julie giggled and tried to reach for the phone but he held it out of reach.

"Collin, give me the phone, what if it's my mom! I can't tell her I'm practically naked with you!" Julie gasped when she finally grabbed the phone

"See, now I'll never know who it was! It was a blocked number!" Julie whined, Collin brushed her off, she finished getting into her "Cute" pajamas and they walked to the living room to begin their movie fest.

* * *

Tim held the phone and realized maybe it was too late to show her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I love them! This chapter is a little longer so enjoy!**

**Thanks to Cerise Rouge I love your ideas!! They're so fun!!!**

**Flashbacks and/or thoughts are in _Italics_**

* * *

Julie arrived home after a long jog; Jerry stopped her before getting into the elevator. 

"Miss Taylor, you forgot your mail again," He said in his mock stern tone

"Oh my oh my, what would I do without you Jer" Julie said using her best southern belle voice

She took her mail and threw it on the counter before hoping into the shower; once she finished she grabbed some cereal and settled into the couch with the mail. Most of it being bills and a few magazines but one item caught her eye, it was handwritten she opened the envelope to find an exact replica of her graduation announcement, Julie immediately felt sick remembering that day.

"And here to give our final student speech of the day, Class of 2005's Valedictorian, Julie Taylor" Everyone cheered for the fact that it was almost over rather than for Julie. She got up and gave her speech all the while searching for Tim. He got the plane ticket, she knew that, but why wasn't he here yet? She finished her speech and stepped down to graduate with her fellow classmates. After everything died down she found her parents and Gracie, she searched all around for Tim, and not one sign of him

"_Oh sweetie, we love you so much!" Tami said through her tears, she hugged Julie as tightly as possible without breaking her ribs_

"_We do darling, I hope you know how proud your mother and I are of you." Her dad's words were touching and Julie knew she should pay more attention to him but she couldn't help but search for him._

"_Honey, his plane probably got delayed," Her mother said noting Julie's face_

"_Why don't you go change and check your phone then meet us back at home?" Her dad offered_

"_Yeah..yeah that sounds great" Julie wasn't paying attention, she ran to the locker rooms where she changed, she checked and there weren't any missing calls from him, now she was just mad. One of the biggest days of her life and he didn't even have the decency to call and tell her he wasn't coming. She called her parents to tell them she would be home later; she knew TMU was only a 20-minute flight. She headed for the airport fully intent on ripping Tim a new one. _

_A year and a half of dating and he couldn't call, Julie couldn't get over that fact. She landed and hailed a cab to the school. She knew her dad would be pissed for using the emergency credit card but she also knew her mom would understand and smooth it over._

_She decided to stay calm as she walked to his room in the north dorms, but by the time she got there she was fuming. She flung the door open to be confronted with a sleep logged Tim being straddled by a half naked red head._

"_What the –" Julie said, causing Tim to become wide awake, he pushed the red head off and rushed to Julie_

"_Jules, it's not what it looks like, I just woke up" Tim tried to explain, but it was no use Julie wriggled out of his arms and ran down the hall, he chased her, calling for her to stop and finally she did._

"_Julie let me explain, it wasn't what it looked like, I love you Julie, you" Tim said wiping her tear-stained face_

"_Great Tim, the first time you tell me you love me is after I catch you with that tramp, just don't bother anymore, I'm leaving next week anyway" Julie said, she turned on her heels and left never looking back. _

Julie wouldn't let herself cry over the moment, she wasn't going to let Tim have a hold on her. She glanced down at the invitation in her hands "Dillon High School's 2005 10 Year Reunion" Julie didn't even want to go, but it gave her a good excuse to go see her family and friends. She wasn't sure what came over her but she started packing, the reunion wasn't for another 3 weeks but she didn't care. She called the airlines to get the next flight out and called to cancel a few standing appointments. Most were upset but still didn't want to sever their ties to the best in the business.

Before Julie knew it she was on a plane heading for Dillon. The flight took almost 6 hours with her layover, and at 6:10pm she landed, and for the first time in awhile she felt like she was home.

Julie walked to the Garrity Rental Cars booth and smiled, she rang the bell and Buddy Garrity himself stepped out.

"How can we serve you – Julie?" Buddy asked in shock

"Hey Mr. Garrity, how are you?" Julie smiled

"Well I'll be damned, how long has it been 5-6 years?" He asked giving her a hug

"For everyone but my family, yeah. Some even longer!" She smiled

"Well, welcome home and for you, no charge on the car. What are you looking to drive around town darling?" He asked showing her the brochure

"Um I'll take the Range Rover, are you sure I can't pay?" Julie asked

"I'm positive! Go on and see your folks, and tell your daddy I said hi." Buddy smiled as he gave Julie the keys, the parking attendant took her bags and walked her to the car. Julie tipped him and drove off.

She'd been gone 10 years and nothing has changed. She pulled onto her parent's street and saw his truck in front of her parent's house, so she kept going. She was nowhere near ready to face that; she'd need a few drinks first. She punched Tyra and Landry's address into the navigation system and followed its directions to their house.

She pulled into the driveway, as 2 blond haired boys came running out of the house

"I swear, BRANDON! BRADY! You better run if you know what's good for you!" Tyra yelled as she came out of the house shortly after the boys, Julie couldn't help but snicker, hearing this Tyra snapped her head in Julie's direction with a look that could put the fear of God in anyone, her expression instantly went from anger to shock.

"Oh my God! Julie Taylor!" Tyra said, the girls ran to greet one another and crashed into a bone crushing hug

"Oh I've missed you! What are you doing here?" Tyra asked, she led Julie to the porch where they sat on the swing to catch up, her boys slowly approached fearing they'd get in trouble

"Oh, now you come back, now that mama has company, don't think I won't beat your butts in front of Julie." Tyra said as they came up the steps to the porch

"Now I want you to meet someone, this is a very good friend of mine from when I was younger, This is Julie" Tyra said, the boys said hello then ran off to play some more.

The sadness on Julie's face was more evident than she thought, either that or Tyra could still read her like a book.

"Jules don't do that! You did it, you left this 2-bit town and you made something of yourself, you didn't put up with anything! You have nothing to feel sad about," Tyra stated

"I get it, I know but I just feel like I missed out on the important stuff, I mean you have 5 year olds for heaven's sake! My sister is almost 13 and I've seen her 4 times in the last 10 years! I just think it's time for me to get back to what matter's most ya know?" Julie had been feeling this for so long, it was nice to be able to express it to someone

"I know, there are days that I wouldn't trade this life for the world but then there are days that I think I should have come with you to New York, I could've been your sexy assistant" Tyra tried to lighten the mood

The girls talked for another hour or so and Julie knew she better get to her parent's house before someone told them she was in town. She hugged Tyra before leaving.

She arrived at her parent's house and Tim's truck was still there, she was beyond angry _'does he live here now, I mean it is MY parents house!'_Julie thought as she parked and grabbed her bags

She didn't bother knocking and walked inside, she could hear muffled voices coming from the back yard, the smell of the bbq enticing her to follow her nose. Gracie walked out of the hallway apparently hearing the door, and shrieked

"JULIE!!!!!" She hugged her sister tightly, the music drowning her out so no one paid any attention.

"Hey Gracie-Girl! I've missed you so much!" Julie mumbled into her hair as she squeezed her

"I didn't even know you were coming! I can't believe mom and dad didn't tell me!" Gracie said as she grabbed one of Julie's bags, leading her down to her old bedroom, Julie smiled when she entered, it hadn't changed.

"Gracie Belle, come on dinner's ready!" Julie heard her mom yell as the music died down

"OK! Set another place, I have a guest!" Gracie called to her mom with a Cheshire grin.

"Gracie, what do you mean you have a guest no one's here" Her mom said as her voice got closer

"Gracie Belle where are you?" Her mom opened Julie's door and gasped

"Oh my Lord, Julie Marie!" Her mom quickly closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly as her tears came

"Oh my baby, I've missed you so much! What are you doing here, not that I care but we had no idea, is everything alright?" Tami spoke a mile a minute

"I'm find I just needed to get away for a bit and I missed you guys beyond belief" Julie smiled

"Well let's go tell your daddy you're here, and then we'll have some dinner" Tami smiled at her daughters

"Oh it's so good to see you 2 together!" She smiled and left the room

"Hey y'all look who dropped by!" Tami said as Julie and Gracie followed her out

"Oh my word, is that my Julie-Girl?" Her dad said giving her a hug, Julie was so happy to see her family she barely noticed the tall figure standing in the back

She hugged her dad for a few more minutes before making eye contact with him, she sucked in a breath and reminded herself that they were both adults and it was 10 years ago.

"Julie" He said, his expression was equal parts, shock, sadness, joy and love

"Tim" she smiled embracing him, she stepped away and looked him over. He looked good, really good.

Julie was in over her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!!! Here's another one for ya!**

* * *

The family sat down for a nice dinner, well the family thought it was nice but for Tim and Julie it was just plain uncomfortable.

Tim still couldn't believe she was here, it's been 10 years and she looks better than ever, Tim wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion he could muster, but he knew that it probably wasn't the best time. She was over him after all, they made small talk, mostly about Julie's accomplishments and what she's been doing for the last 10 years.

Tim wasn't paying attention he couldn't take his eyes off her, how had he been so stupid all those years ago, to think that she would understand. Hell he sure wouldn't. He wanted to apologize for everything but felt like he'd be reliving the past and he didn't want to make her remember. Maybe it was best to just let it go, just like she had.

Tim was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the conversation had grown quiet.

"Tim? Are you in there?" Gracie said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry I was spacing out, what were you saying?" Tim tried to cover it up but by the look on Julie's face he knew she saw right through him. She always could it was reassuring to know that some things don't change.

Julie offered to help clean up but her mother insisted that she relax, she didn't want Julie thinking that now that she was home she'd have to clean. Julie laughed, and Tim sighed, he loved her laugh.

"So do you think either of you two will ever tell us what the heck happened between y'all?" Eric asked as he and Tim turned the game on

"It's the past Coach, no need to relive it" Tim smiled

Tami and Eric had called it a night and decided to go to bed, subtly telling Gracie it was time to leave Julie and Tim alone, it took her a minute but soon she claimed she had homework to finish and was off to her room.

"Well if that wasn't a set up I don't know what is" Julie said with a smile, Tim only smiled in return

"So how's coaching going? I hear you have a pretty good team this year." Julie continued to make polite conversation, Tim couldn't look at her, he didn't know if he could contain himself.

"Ok well I can see this is going to be fun" Julie deadpanned, she moved to leave but Tim grabbed her hand, Julie instantly stilled at his touch.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I'm still shocked you're here," Tim said noticing she hadn't moved her hand

"Yeah me too, I got the reunion invite and just figured it was a sign to take some time off" Julie smiled

"Listen about the last time we saw each other…" Tim went against his own advice and dove in

"Look Tim, what happened, it's over and done with let's not get into it right now." Julie said moving her hand and walking out of the room. Tim knew it was probably not the best idea but he wanted to tell her so badly. His thoughts went back to that day, the day he lost his love.

Tim hurried about the room attempting to get everything packed before his flight in the morning, he wasn't even there yet and he was nervous as hell.

"_Julie, I've never felt this way for a girl bef- no Tim you're such a girl" Tim mumbled to himself trying to come up with the perfect way to tell Julie he loved her. They'd been dating for just over a year and a half and neither had said the "L" word. Tim knew he loved her but saying it brought things to a new level. He grabbed her ring and opened the box for the 10 time that hour, he half expected it to not be there every time. It even reminded him of her, it was perfect just like his Jules. The ring was small but stunning, the opal in the center had the most fire he'd ever seen and the sapphires on either side only enhanced it. He closed the box and packed it in his suitcase, and decided he would get to bed early before he wore himself out._

_What he didn't remember to do was set his alarm, he awoke to a pair of hands caressing his bare chest and instantly though of Julie,_

"_Jules, when did you get here?" Tim mumbled, not realizing he'd missed his flight and this wasn't Julie_

"_I don't know who Julie is but I'm always down for role playing" A female voice said, and he sat up trying to collect his thoughts, he was being straddled by Rachel, the girl from across the hall, Tim usually tries to avoid her. She was one of those girls that didn't care if you were married, she'd still hit on you._

"_Rachel, what the fuck are you doing?" Tim asked trying to push her off, before she could respond the door flew open and Tim was staring at the shocked expression of his Jules. It took him a second to realize why she was shocked, then he jumped toward her trying to explain the situation but the hurt in her eyes was something he'd never forget._

_She ran down the hall with him chasing her, calling for her to stop. She eventually did and before he knew it, it just came out._

"_Julie let me explain, it wasn't what it looked like, I love you Julie, you" He said wiping her tear-stained face_

"_Great Tim, the first time you tell me you love me is after I catch you with that tramp, just don't bother anymore, I'm leaving next week anyway" Julie said, she turned on her heels and left never looking back._

_Tim ran a shaky hand through his hair and put all the pieces together, he'd missed her graduation, and ultimately screwed up the best thing that's ever happened to him. _

Tim decided to take a drive and clear his head, he'd been doing that a lot lately. What right did he have to make her listen to him and his side of the story, the more he thought about it the angrier he got. He boiled it all down and came to one conclusion. To make her fall in love with him again, he went home and tried to get some rest and decided he would start fresh tomorrow

* * *

Julie intended to make good use of her free rental car. She drove around to everyone's house surprising them all, first was Matt and Carla's. She still smiled that they got married. Their group was the best, once Matt got over Julie and Tim and settled down with Carlotta, and Jason let go of the Lyla and Tim incident, and Tyra finally admitted her feelings for Landry they were inseparable. She always loved telling the story of their dysfunctional love lives. She knocked on the door and Carla answered holding their daughter, Julie felt the sadness in her belly knowing she missed out on all this.

"Julie! Oh my god! How are you?" Carla grabbed Julie and held her tight, Matt hearing his wife scream came running into the back of the house

"Carla, are you ok!" Matt said rushing into the living room; he stopped short when he saw Julie.

"Julie! What the heck are you doing here!?" Matt said, he walked over and gave her a hug

"I decided I needed a break from the city and came home!" Julie explained simply

"Well I'm glad you did" Matt smiled

"So who's this?" Julie smiled at the little girl in Carla's arms

"Well this is our little one, Aleah" Carla said getting the little girl to laugh, she looked just like her mom but she had Matt's eyes.

The 3 caught up and had lunch together, and talked about old times, Julie told them all about her business in New York to which Carla pulled out a scrapbook and showed Julie all of the articles about her.

"We were all so proud of you, I just had to save them!" Carla gushed, Julie only smiled in return, she had no idea that everyone followed her stories. She couldn't help but wonder if Tim had followed her as well. She shook the thought from her head and concentrated on her friends and listened to stories and drama she missed out on.

Julie said her goodbyes after another hour or so and headed home, she arrived to an empty house and sighed

"If I wanted an empty house I would've stayed home," Julie mumbled to herself, she grabbed a water from the fridge and decided to make use of her time alone. She grabbed her camera headed out.

Julie began in her parents front yard capturing angles that you wouldn't normally look at their house from, once satisfied she continued finding different attributes about her hometown that she took for granted growing up. In the distance she spotted a truck that looked vaguely familiar, it had been following her since she left her parent's street. Not wanting to seem agitated she acted like she didn't even know it was there.

After an hour of pictures, she grew irritated at the mystery truck and walked over to it, only to find Tim Riggins driving.

"I should have known" Julie rolled her eyes as he hopped out

"I didn't want to invade your Zen" Tim said bringing his hands to his pockets

"Oh so stalking me is a better idea?" Julie smiled, Tim returned it and she melted. She tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible, but it was hard.

"So besides takin' pictures what are you up to today?" he asked,

"Umm, not to much, I went to see Matt and Carla and their baby" Julie smiled at the thought of the little girl

"Yeah Aleah can be a handful, poor Matt" Tim smiled, she could tell he wanted to ask her something but was holding back

"So, have you been by to 'Meet the Street's'" Tim said grinning at his nickname for them

"Oh! No I haven't. I saw Tyra and Landry and the boys yesterday and then Matt and Carla today but I haven't even thought to go see them!" Julie mentally kicked herself

"Well come on I'll take you, I'm sure Lyla would love to see you and wait till you see their kids!" Tim opened her door and helped her in, 10 years ago he would have grabbed her by the waist, kissed her on the mouth and lifted her into the truck, but for now he settled on holding her hand, his thumb absent mindedly stroked the back of her hand, which did no go unnoticed by Julie.

He shut her door and they were off, the silence was unbearable, but they soon arrived at Jason and Lyla's.

It was just as Julie imagined, big blue shutters and a white picked fence. Julie smiled at the cliché, but couldn't imagine it any better. Tim led her up to the door and knocked a few times before a raven-haired little girl answered, her eyes lit up at the sight of Tim she squealed and jumped in his arms.

"Hey Lor! How's my big girl!" Tim hugged her; she released her grip on Tim and looked at Julie, suddenly becoming shy.

"Julie, this is Lauren. Lor this is my friend Julie" Tim smiled at the little girl

"Hi Lauren!" Julie smiled, after a few seconds Lauren broke out into a huge smile and wiggled out of Tim's arms to run and play

Lyla walked out of the kitchen to see the 2 standing there and began to cry, Tim just laughed

"She's emotional, well even more so that usual" Tim smiled as Lyla shot him a playful icy stare.

"Oh my gosh! Lyla! Look at you!" Julie awkwardly hugged her.

"Yeah number 3 and final!" Lyla said, Jason walked out on his crutches, which Julie had never seen. Her dad told her that he was taking physical therapy and was able to strengthen his legs however the last time she saw him he was still in a wheel chair. The sight of it made her mouth drop and her eyes well up.

"Jason, I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you!" Julie hugged her friend

"Thanks, I can still only do it for a couple hours a day but it's better than nothing" He smiled good-naturedly

"Jake! Get in here!" Lyla called, soon after a spitting image of Jason walked into the room

"Yeah mom?" He asked entering the room seeing Tim

"Uncle Tim! Twice in one week!" He ran to Tim and gave him a high five

"Jake, this is an old friend of ours Julie, you know coach Taylor? This is his daughter" Jason explained to him

"So you're Gracie's sister?" Jake asked eying Julie

"That would be me!" Julie smiled

"Do you guys want to head to the park with us? We'll be meeting Tyra, Carla and the kid" Lyla asked, Julie smiled at Tim and he couldn't say no

Julie used the time to take some candid shots of everyone, she felt like no time had passed since she left, like she's known these kids since they were born. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality

"So is there a reconciliation between Tulie?" Tyra asked knowingly

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I haven't seen Tim in 10 years it's just nice to catch up with old friends" Julie said trying to ignore her and take more pictures, Tyra wasn't having any of it

"Well you know you guys still haven't told any of us why it didn't work out" Tyra continued

"I did tell you, I moved to New York" Julie scoffed

"Ok you only gave us a bullshit reason, I want the dirt Taylor!" Tyra knew Julie was full of it but she still wasn't budging

"Hey" Tim walked up and interrupted them, Julie was grateful for the distraction

"I have to get going, I have some things to take care of. Did you want to stay or do you want me to give you a ride back?" He asked ignoring the accusing looks from Tyra

"Umm, I'll take the ride, I wanted to spend some one on one time with Gracie" Julie smiled, they said goodbye to the group and headed out

"So, as you can see nothings changed other than kids were added" Tim smiled, he pulled off the road and parked

"What are you doing?" Julie asked as he turned off the engine

"Listen Jules, I know you don't want to hear it and you said it's all water under the bridge but it's not for me. I want to, no I need to explain what happened 10 years ago." Tim started

Julie didn't want to relive it, she didn't want to feel that hurt again.

"I admit, I overslept for your graduation, I was up half the night packing and making sure things were in order, and I forgot to set my alarm," He continued with his confession

"I woke up to Rachel's hands all over me, but in my half sleep state I though it was you, I sat up and realized it wasn't and I pushed her off, that's when you walked in" Tim held his breath waiting for her to respond


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, this is a shorty but a goody! Hope you all like it!!!**

* * *

"Tim, can you please just take me home" Julie said through her tears

Tim agreed and drove her the rest of the way in silence, once home Julie mumbled a thanks and hopped out of the truck, it was nearly dusk and no one was home yet, but for now Julie was grateful, she needed the alone time.

She laid on her bed, trying to sort out what just happened. She felt a weight she'd been carrying around for 10 years begin to lift, but a new question popped into her head, if what he said was true, then why didn't he come after her. Why didn't he fight for her? This was a question she was going to get an answer to, before she could muster the courage to call him and get an answer he mom hollered from the door alerting Julie that they were home.

Julie met her mother in the hallway and her mom instantly knew something was wrong

"Jules, what's the matter sweetheart?" Tami said in her motherly consoling voice

"I'm just really confused right now" Julie tried to make it seem like nothing was really wrong but her mom knew better

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tami ventured

"Not right now but eventually, yes" Julie smiled

"Ok well you let me know, I'm so glad to have you home baby-girl!" Tami crossed the distance with her long legs and pulled Julie into a hug

"I'm glad to be home" Julie hugged her back

The 2 walked into the kitchen to begin dinner before her dad got home, he and Buddy had gone golfing, when her dad started golfing, she'd never know.

Dinner was uneventful, Gracie talked about her project that was due in the morning and convinced Julie to help her with it, her mother kept glancing at her occasionally sending her concerned looks, Julie just smiled in return.

After dinner Julie helped Gracie start and finish her project, then announced she had a headache and called it a night. Lying in bed she thought about Tim and what he told her that afternoon, she had planned on cornering him and grilling him for answers but eventually she calmed down and decided to just ignore it and hopefully him as well.

She wasn't ready to open up again, not with him. She had never felt that kind of passion even now at 27. She tossed and turned all night, having fitful dreams of her and Tim sharing their lives together with their 3 beautiful children, she woke up just after he took her into his arms and whispered how much he loved her.

It was almost 5:00am and Julie couldn't sleep anymore. She got dressed and headed out for a run, she powered through her first few miles with a breeze, then slowed it down relishing in the calmness of Dillon in the morning.

Her heart sped up when he ran toward her, he was unmistakable. Couldn't she get away from him for 1 lousy day? She braced herself for the conversation, but he nodded and breezed right by her. She should have felt relieved but she didn't; now she was mad. Sure she didn't want to go over the conversation but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with telling her that and then ignoring her!

The little voice in her heart told her it was because she still cared and she wanted him to talk to her and pine after her, but her head wouldn't let that thought be acted on. She turned on her heels and ran after him, fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

Julie caught up to him after a few blocks and got in stride with him, the two running side by side like those couples you see on FitTv. He glanced at her sideways and smiled to himself. It only made Julie angrier.

"You know, you dropped a bomb on me yesterday. The least you could do is acknowledge my presence." She huffed as they ran,

"I nodded" Tim picked up the pace,

"Ok you nodded, that's all I get?" Julie said scrunching her face

"You made it pretty clear that's all you wanted" Tim couldn't help but smile at her face,

Julie becoming very winded grabbed the hem of Tim's shirt to slow him down, but he didn't slow down, he turned around and stopped completely causing her to slam into him. He steadied her balance keeping his hands on her arms.

She looked up at him and sucked in a ragged breath, he smiled at her.

"Julie, I don't know what else to tell you. I said I was sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I know it doesn't make it go away but I don't know what else I can tell you" Tim sighed

"Why didn't you show me Tim? Why did you just let me go? If it was a misunderstanding then why the hell didn't you fight for me!?" Julie said her tears flowing freely, Tim moved his hand to her face to wipe them away, just like he did 10 years prior.

"I did fight for you Julie, I came to New York and found you, but you had moved on and I wasn't going to stop you from being happy" Tim smiled at his love

"When? When was I ever happy without you Tim?" Julie whispered

"I came to New York a month later, I figured you needed that time to cool off. I saw you outside your apartment getting into a car with a guy. You were smiling and laughing like you didn't have a care in the world. I loved you Julie, hell I still love you and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy." Tim had her in his arms; she still smelled the same, like raspberries and vanilla.

Julie thought back to that time, the only guy she's ever hung out with besides Collin was her boss Tyler, he was a young editor of a local underground scene magazine and had contacted her through the school to offer her a job. They went to dinner to discuss the arrangements, she couldn't believe that Tim was there, she felt bad.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered into his chest

"Jules you have nothing to be sorry for, I do. I'm sorry I've missed out on the last 10 years of your life, I'm sorry I never went to either of your graduations, and I'm sorry I hurt you" Tim said lifting her head to look at him, she meekly smiled in response.

"I love you Julie Taylor, I always have" Tim said he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to eyelevel, he held her with one arm and used the other one to run his fingers through her hair bringing her head to his as their lips met, Julie didn't respond at first but soon gave into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, the kiss became heated as they explored each other for the first time in 10 years.

It was like no time had passed between the two, she still fit perfectly in his arms, like she was made to be there, and in Tim's mind she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is sort of a filler, I wasn't too thrilled with it but it just kind of gets things set up for the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Julie broke the kiss and smiled at Tim, she knew their problems were far from over but Julie was tired of being mad, she felt like 3 different people lately. One day trying to convince herself that she was over Tim and the next she was justifying everything that happened, but after that kiss she knew she was done for.

"Hi" she whispered as their foreheads touched

He smiled and kissed her again; they finished their run and had breakfast stealing smiles and glances at one another, their waitress smiling knowingly at the young couple. They went their separate ways promising to meet up later in the day with the group for dinner.

Julie was on cloud nine; she arrived home and jumped in the shower singing the entire time. She emerged with a sleepy Gracie waiting to get in; she eyed her cherry sister with confusion and shrugged as she moved past her into the bathroom.

"Jules, darlin' what's with all this joy so early in the morning, has New York made you a morning person?" Her mother asked pouring a cup of coffee, the house was bustling with her family getting ready for the day, amazed that they still didn't get up before 8.

Julie just smiled and went about getting ready for the day; she donned a white tube top with black polka dots, her cuffed black shorts and black wedges. She laughed out loud at her father's response to her outfit and grinned knowing he couldn't say anything. She headed to the school intent on watching Tim in his element, she sauntered into the boys locker room and took pride in all the wolf whistles from the teenage boys, hearing the commotion Tim came out of his office looking perfect with his royal blue Dillon coach's jacket. He had a stern look on his face and the boys quieted, he then noticed what they were getting riled up about and he understood completely, his sly smile gave him away and the boys instantly began to egg him on about it.

"Alright, alright, enough, get in your gear and get to the field gentlemen" Tim smiled, he led Julie into his office and made sure to shut the blinds so no prying eyes would be upon them

"To what do I owe the pleasure of 2 visits in one day? And it's not even noon!" Tim said as he walked toward her causing her to grin as she backed up, she stopped at his desk and he gave her a wicked grin.

He hungrily took her into his arms and kissed her passionately, he brought her down to his desk and pinned her beneath him, she smiled into his kiss and gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck, urging the kiss deeper. They were getting carried away when the combined wolf-whistle broke them apart; they turned to see the entire JV team cramped in Tim's doorway, the smiles on their faces indicating they got a good show.

"To the field NOW!" Tim bellowed as he sent Julie a grin and followed his team to the field.

Julie smiled as he left and went on about her day, she met up with her mom for lunch in her office, after much prodding she gave in and told her mother everything that happened with Tim, from graduation to their most recent entanglement in his office. Despite her mothers disapproving looks when she mentioned the office incident, Julie could see her mother's relief that she and Tim were working things out.

Julie headed home to catch up on some editing from her most recent photo shoot. She laughed at the candid shots of her friends at the park and their kids, she wanted to do something special for them and knew just the thing. She called Tyra and told her to let everyone know that she was going to do some family portraits of everyone, and to be at the park at 7 that night. Tyra was all too happy to agree rambling on about how they had no nice family pictures.

Julie finished her editing, and was changing into some jeans when Tim walked into her room, not knowing who it was at first she yelped and covered herself, seeing that it was Tim she instantly became bright red.

"Tim! Don't you knock!" Julie said still covering herself

"Have I ever?" Tim responded, the look in his eyes was undeniable, and Julie decided to capitalize on it. She threw the blanket she was currently using as protection and sauntered over to her dresser in her black lacy boy shorts and her tube top, Tim couldn't keep his eyes off her, she seductively bent over to the bottom drawer to grab a pair of jeans.

She glanced at him and his face was white, he crossed the distance between them and threw her jeans to the floor, his hands were instantly all over her, he couldn't hide his desire for her. She won.

"Tim we have to go! We're going to be late!" She wiggled out of his arms and put her jeans on, he face dropping as she pulled her hair into a bun, she smiled at him and took his hand leading him out of the room.

They arrived to the park with and shortly after everyone arrived as well. Julie used Tim as an apprentice, ordering him to hold the light canopies and fix stray hairs.

Tyra and Landry were first with their twins, Brandon and Brady. She did a few of them sitting but it didn't last long with the boys, so she did some movement shots and captured them from a fun point of view.

Next up was Matt and Carla, they were fun utilizing more of a sky perspective, Aleah rolled between her parents and they threw her in the air, Julie realized it wasn't going to be a typical family portrait day at all.

Lastly were Jason and Lyla, with their 2 kids. Due to Jason's limited mobility most of their shots were done sitting down, Julie did manage to convince him that leaning against a tree with Lyla while the kids were climbing in it wasn't "Gay" and it turned out to be their favorite shot.

Lyla insisted that everyone go back to their house for dinner, they ordered Chinese since that's what she was craving at the moment.

The night went smoothly and Tim held Julie's hand the entire time, Julie pretended not to notice all the looks they were getting, especially from the kids.

Julie decided to make it an early night and thanked Lyla for her hospitality, Tim offered to take her home but Julie insisted he stay and help clean up, she wanted the fresh air.

It only took her 15 minutes to get home and by the time she got there everyone was asleep. She collapsed on her bed and went right to sleep.

Julie's dreams just got weirder and weirder, now Collin was in the room with her and Tim and he was calling for her, Tim's face darkened with jealousy, Julie didn't mind it though, but Collin's voice got louder and louder until she finally woke up to a pillow in her face.

"Julie Beau! Get your pretty little ass up and show me some cowboys!" Collin bounced on her bed

"Collin?!? What are you doing here!" Julie hugged her friend

"Well I wasn't going to let you steal all the cowboys so I took some time off and came out to find you!" He smiled at her

She was glad to see him, she was excited to introduce him to her friends, she got up and got dressed, this wasn't an unusual thing he would critique her clothing choices and she would end up standing practically naked in front of him for 20 minutes while he picked something out for her to wear, but in the end she always looked great.

"Now Collin, you have to understand, some of the people here are different. They may not be as open to your "Happiness" as they are back home" Julie said, Collin just scoffed.

Julie's door flew open as she stood in nothing but her bra and a denim skirt, her dad barged in yelling about his keys, he noticed Julie was indecent and apologized before closing her door, he obviously didn't notice Collin in the room.

"Who on God's green earth was that heavenly creature!?" Collin gasped; Julie almost fell over at his question

"Please, please tell me you're not talking about my DAD!" Julie cried

"Oh honey, they do not grow them like that back home!" Collin was now fanning himself with Julie's latest copy of Vogue

"Oh God, please quit talking about him like that, it's just gross!" Julie said pulling a black tee shirt on

Once Julie had managed to pry Collin away from her dad they went to breakfast. Julie showed him around her small hometown but he wasn't too interested, as he put it the only cowboy he'd ride was at her house, Julie visibly gagged.

"You want to see some cowboys? I'll show you" Julie said getting into her car, she drove to the school, Collin followed eagerly. He looked at Julie skeptically when they entered the boys locker room, but no one was in there, they exited to the field, where the Varsity team was just finishing their morning practice.

"Hey baby girl, my place 7, I'll show you a real man" one of the players said as he walked past her, she smiled as Tim pulled him aside.

"Sorry miss" he said heading to the locker room, if Julie didn't know any better she would've swore it was Smash Williams

"That's Rodney Tarring, I call him Smashed, because he's Williams but even worse" Tim smiled, he brought Julie into him and kissed her. Collin just grinned; when they pulled apart Julie introduced Tim to Collin and explained a little history on both boys. They chatted for a few minutes before Tim's 2nd period girl's soccer team came to the field.

Julie kissed him before leading Collin back to the car

"Ok ok so you were right, there are more cowboys worth my time in Dillon, but seeing as that one is taken I'll stick with pops" Collin laughed dodging Julie's purse contents.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Tim joined the Taylor's at their house for dinner, Gracie kept her mother busy with prodding questions about her most recent "friend" Jeremy. Tim and Julie were too engrossed in one another to notice anything and Eric glowed from all the compliments Collin threw at him about his coaching career and choice of hairdos.

Tim excused himself to take a phone call, once outside he whispered into the phone.

"Rachel, I told you not to call me anymore, I've moved on. You should too." He hissed in the phone

"_Timmie, you know you can't just move on like that, how long were you hung up on that little girlfriend of yours? I know you can't just pick up and go so why don't we get together and work this out?"_ Rachel said

Tim let out a few curse words and hung up on her, what had he been thinking all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all, sorry for the long intervals. Things are crazy! Hope you enjoy! By the way this is mainly just Tulie Fluff!!**

* * *

Tim thanked the Taylor's for their never ending hospitality and walked out to his truck, Julie followed him out to say goodnight, he seemed distant and Julie could sense it. 

"Look, if this is how it's going to be then tell me now, I'm not up for games Riggins" Julie said gesturing toward the space in between them.

"It's not that Jules, I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I don't want to bring you down with it" Tim said looking her straight in the eyes

"Well if we're going to try for this, then you need to let me in, all the way in." Julie placed her hand over his heart; he held it there for a moment before pulling it up and kissing the palm of her hand.

"I know, and believe me, to hear you say that means the world to me, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." Tim smiled, he kissed Julie goodnight and climbed into his truck, Julie on the other hand was confused.

She just told him she wasn't going to play games, and then he gives her a little fluff and expects it to just go away. Well that's not the way she works, not anymore.

Julie let the house know that she was going out for a drive and would be back soon. Collin offered to go with her but she declined, saying she needed the time for herself.

She jumped into the car and followed Tim's truck, she hadn't been to his house since she got back, and her intrigue was piqued when Tim took a left heading into the nicer part of Dillon. She thought Tim was trying to ditch her by weaving through the newly built mini mansions, but Julie was aghast when Tim opened a garage to one.

Julie looked closely and noticed all the Dillon Panther memorabilia, she knew it was his house, but she had doubts about the brand new BMW parked in the garage. Julie hung back as Tim closed the garage entering the house through the interior door. Julie parked; she got out and wanted to look around but wasn't sure what to say to Tim, so she headed through the side gate and walked around the back. She peeked in through the windows and noticed how nicely Tim's house was decorated, the warm earth tones with the brown leather was just her style, she even noticed they had the same couches.

Julie continued through the backyard and fell in love with the romantic lights everywhere, the pool being her favorite part by far. Made of rock all the way around and a sand colored bottom, she loved that there were no steps but it just gradually faded into the patio, the swim up bar at the front was a total Tim inspired idea.

Julie imagined what it would be like to live here with Tim, she saw summer nights by the pool, Tim and her dad utilizing the built in barbecue while she and her mom watched Gracie play with the kids in the pool, she felt a pang of sadness as she thought of what could have been.

"You know…" Tim started, Julie let out an ear-piercing scream and ran, Tim chased after her and wrapped his arms around her, she was shaking and if Tim felt correctly she was crying as well. Tim instantly felt guilty for scaring her; he tried to lighten the mood.

"According to Texas law all I'd have to do is pull you into my house and I'm not held responsible for what happens" Tim whispered into her ear, she had calmed and was now burring her head into his chest, then as if she snapped into reality, she looked up at Tim and punched him as hard as she could in the chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Timothy James!" Julie said,

"I see you haven't lost your right hook" Tim said rubbing the spot Julie had just assaulted

"And! You are in my back yard, you're stalking me and I get hit!" Tim smiled, he led her into the house, she sat at the bar and he poured them a drink before joining her.

"So, Dillon must have wanted you bad, with a salary to afford this" Julie nodded to her surroundings, Tim only smiled in response. He was looking at her as she spoke making her almost uncomfortable.

"God, I've missed you" Tim said suddenly, Julie blushed at his comment

"What are we doing here Tim?" Julie asked, she'd been bringing up this subject a lot

"Well we're having a drink and-" Tim was interrupted by Julie's lips crashing onto his, he didn't hesitate to return the kiss, and before either of them knew it, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her up to his room, never breaking the kiss.

Tim placed her on the bed and backed away to pull his shirt off, she stood and followed suite and Tim stopped, she was breathtaking. He wanted to savor every moment of it, she let her bra fall to the floor and Tim groaned

Julie walked up to him placing tantalizing kisses all over his bare chest, Tim couldn't stand it any more and lifted her up and tossed her on to the bed.

Julie fell back laughing at him, he climbed on top of her and began his own torture, Julie's eyes closed in ecstasy as his mouth grazed the inside of her thighs, she sucked in a breath when he reached for her panties. 'Good thing I wore the cute ones today' Julie thought as Tim tossed them aside, Julie's moans only encouraged Tim as his skilled mouth traced the insides of her, Julie couldn't stand it anymore and hauled him up to finish what he started. Tim waited for her eyes to give the go ahead and in them he saw something he hadn't seen in 10 years, it was love. Tim knew at that moment that things would turn out alright.

He entered her slowly at first but in Julie's restlessness she urged him to go faster. Soon they were moving in sync with one another, their cries for one another only matched their need. Julie was sent over the edge more than a few times before Tim followed suit.

Julie rolled off Tim and slid into the crook of his arm, nestling her head between his chin and shoulder. He looked down and smiled at the sight

"I should go" Julie said getting out of the bed, Tim grabbed her arm pulling her back to the bed

"Just stay with me tonight" Tim looked her in the eye and knew she would cave, she eventually did but insisted on calling Collin to let him know. After a whirlwind of questions Julie finally came to bed and settled in next to Tim. He wasn't done by any means and she knew it, this time he took it a little slower and enjoyed it, as did she.

* * *

Julie woke up next to a warm, strong body holding her tightly. It took her a moment to realize it was Tim and then she remembered the night before, she began blushing profusely and the low rumble of Tim's laugh made her realize she had an audience. 

"It was nice wasn't it" Tim winked only causing Julie to blush even more.

Julie only smiled; they lounged in bed for a little while longer before getting up and having breakfast. Julie didn't want to sound redundant but knew she was not the type for a love em and leave em relationship, so she asked

"So are we together now?"

Tim's head shot up at the question, but he soon relaxed,

"I would love to be" Tim kept his answer short, holding his breath waiting for her to respond

"Then maybe we should give this a go" Julie smiled before continuing with her omelet. Tim couldn't believe his ears, she seemed so easygoing about it like it was the most natural thing in the world but for him he almost screamed with excitement. She looked at him to find him practically glowing.

'Don't be a pussy Riggs' He thought to himself as she smiled back

Yep, this was going to be a great day.

* * *

After Tim's practice the 2 lounged at Tim's house, stealing kisses and fighting over the remote. Julie couldn't remember a time when she felt so free and content. She overused the term boyfriend and Tim couldn't help but beam with pride. Tim excused himself to take a phone call from the school, Julie busied herself with snooping, and eventually the pool won her over, she stripped down to nothing and jumped in. 

The feeling of the cool water hitting her warm skin excited her, she heard Tim calling for her, and he eventually made his way out to the pool, he stopped dead in his tracks when Julie emerged from the deep-end.

She popped out of the water and climbed out in her best Phoebe Cates impression, and Tim was a gonner, she sauntered over to him and placed a hand on his chest, it took all he had not to just take her right there.

"Can you pass me a towel?" Julie asked feigning innocence

"No can do" Tim answered with a smirk,

"Tim, hand me a towel!" Julie laughed when she realized the joke was on her, she reached behind him and lunged for a towel but Tim was too quick for her, he picked her up and carried her over to the pool

"I think you need to cool off there Taylor, you're lookin a little hot" Tim smiled as he tossed her into the pool, Julie splashed into the water and didn't come up, Tim began to worry and she surfaced face down floating in the deep-end, he instantly jumped in and grabbed her pulling her to the shallow entrance of the pool, he turned her over and try as she might she couldn't hold her smirk in, Julie lost it and dissolved into a fit of giggles, he realized she was joking and threw her back into the water.

He climbed out muttering curse words and sulking about his favorite boots being water logged. Julie got out and wrapped a towel around herself and chased after him, he was currently stripping off his soaked clothes and rummaging through drawers to get dry laundry.

Julie came behind him wrapping her arms around his bare torso, and kissing his back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd jump in but it makes me love you even more!" Julie smiled into his back Tim turned around to face her, the intrigue clearly written on his face, he forgot all about the wet clothes and his favorite boots and the fact that he had an almost naked Julie Taylor in his arms, all he could think of was the "L" word, she just used it and he wanted to know why.

"Do you really?' He asked, catching her off guard

"Huh?" Julie was still confused

"Do you really love me?" Tim clarified

"Tim, I never stopped, I was just really hurt." Julie smiled, Tim leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, afterwards they got dressed and called their friends for dinner, Julie wanted to stay in so she went to the store and got stuff for bbq. Tim had called her parents and invited them over as well, not long after Julie got back the house was full of their closest friends and family. Julie knew she was where she belonged. The knock at the door didn't surprise anyone until the door was opened. Tim stood there willing it to be a dream, but it wasn't.

"Timmie!"

* * *

**For those of you who don't know Phoebe Cates is a character in Fast Times at Ridgemont High...amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

I know I know I know...I suck

_The knock at the door didn't surprise anyone until the door was opened. _

_Tim stood there willing it to be a dream, but it wasn't. _

_"Timmie!"_

* * *

Before Tim could process what to do, Rachel was inside the house

"You didn't tell me we were entertaining!" She smiled

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here!" Tim demanded

"Timmie, I told you we're going to work it out" she cooed

Julie who was in the other room hadn't witnessed the scene unfold, but as she came in with cd's in hand she stopped. She looked between Tim and the redhead she knew all too well.

"Again?" Julie whispered in a defeated sigh, she turned around and left through the garage

"Jules, this isn't what it looks like!" Tim ran after her but he didn't get too far before Tyra stepped in front of him

"That's why she left, isn't it Tim? That's why she picked up and hauled off to New York after graduation….because of her?" Tyra said, she began tearing up at the thought,

"Tyra, I need to talk to her I'll explain everything after we get back but I need to talk to her" Tim tried to reason with the tall blond

"Oh you're damn right you'll be explaining" Tyra said moving out of the way for Tim to chase Julie

Julie was in her car before Tim caught up to her, he climbed into the passenger seat before she could lock the doors; they sat in silence as Julie put the car in drive and peeled out. They were about 5 miles out of town before Julie stopped the car and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What was she doing there Tim?" Julie asked holding her breath for a response

"Julie I honestly don't know, we dated for a bit about 4 years after you left, nothing serious just off and on. About 6 months ago I told her it was off and I didn't want to continue this because my heart was still with you, she never really took to it and has been popping up ever since. I swear to you there was nothing going on that day 10 years ago and there's nothing going on now." Tim finished his speech, while Julie stayed silent She put the car in drive and turned around, Tim wanted to ask what she was feeling but the way Julie's jaw was set he knew better than to interfere.

Within 10 minutes they were back at Tim's house, the yelling caused both of them to break into a run to the house. There in all her glory was Tyra screaming obscenities at Rachel who was now donning an apron and standing behind the kitchen island.

"I swear to God you had better get your home wrecking ass out of this house, or I will beat the living snot out of you" Tyra boomed, Julie smiled at her friend knowing she was struggling to keep it PG in front of the kids

"I'm not the one who is making this hard, so why don't you leave!" Rachel threw back It was at that point the Julie stepped in; she was done with all the games.

"Listen, I think it's time you leave, we were having a nice bbq until you showed up so if you need to pick up anything or move any of you stuff out then you can do it another time, feel free to take your apron and go be a Betty Crocker to someone else's boyfriend, because you're done being one to mine!" Julie said as politely as she could Rachel stared her down her feet planted in defiance,

"Listen, I'm sure you think you're making progress with him but he ditched you once for me do you honestly think he'd have a problem doing it again? So why don't you take your doe-eyed pathetic attempts at innocent and shove it" Rachel said, before Julie could respond Tyra and lunged over the island and took her to the ground, the girls exchanged hair pulls and scratches before Tami spoke up

"Eric, do something!" She urged her husband. Though the look of enjoyment on his face was evident, he and Landry pulled to 2 women apart, once separated Tami escorted Rachel out of the house.

Julie couldn't help the growing smile on her face after seeing Rachel being "escorted" out, she silently went about picking up the knocked over cups and soaking up the spilled mess, everyone started to help clean up. Julie couldn't contain the giggles that erupted from her throat, most went on cleaning unaware but Lyla caught sight of Julie's shoulders shaking silently almost as if she were crying but Lyla knew she was laughing and in turn couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, soon the entire house was in hysterics and all was back to normal.

They finished their dinner and everyone said their goodbyes and eventually it was just Tim and Julie left to clean the messes. Neither wanted to be the first to talk so they went on with their work, stealing glances at one another. Julie was the first to speak

"Look Tim I know that this is all still really new for us and I know you said nothing happened with Rachel and I do believe you but if this is going to work then you need to let me in, all the way. I don't like coming out and seeing her here again, it's just too hard so if she was in you life then you need to let me know so when she does come around I'll be prepared for it" she had sat down at the counter while she examined her nails, a habit she had when she was nervous

"Jules, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you everything about Rachel but I just didn't want to ruin what we had, and I know that by not telling you that I almost made it worse but I promise from now everything is in the open." Tim said, he slipped his arms around her waist as she leaned back onto his chest, she stood and grabbed 2 of the wine glasses she had just cleaned and took the half empty bottle of Syrah and headed over to the couch, Tim followed as Julie poured them a hearty glass of wine. She handed Tim his glass as she curled into him letting the mental and physical exhaustion of the day drain from her body, Tim began to massage the tension from her neck and shoulders and soon Julie set her glass down and turned around to straddle him.

They stared at each other for a long moment before her lips crashed against his in a fight for dominance, she worked her hands through his hair, his hands roamed until they settled on her ass pulling her even closer to his body, she ground into him and he gripped her even harder as a throaty moan emerged from his mouth.

Julie couldn't stop herself he was so intoxicating, or was that the wine? Either way she couldn't get enough of him, she began tugging at his shirt demanding that it come off, he did as he was told and took hers off as well, the heat of their naked torsos touching almost burned her but she wanted him at that moment more than anything. They both jumped apart at the sound of the door being unlocked, Tim jumped up to see who it was ruining his evening with Julie.

"Seriously! Did you not get the point earlier?" Tim demanded as Rachel stepped all the way into the house

"I drove by and didn't see anyone's cars so I figured we could talk, I don't want this to end Tim, I'm in love with you and I know you love me too and I get that you're confused with your ex in town but I don't want us to change I want us to be together" Rachel was almost in tears as she spoke to Tim, obviously not realizing Julie had heard everything.

Julie felt a pang of sadness for Rachel, she knew what it was like to pine after Tim, but as quickly as the feeling came it was gone when she remembered that Rachel didn't care about her or her relationship with Tim Julie, not caring that she was only in her bra walked up behind Tim and slid her arms around his waist. She planted a kiss on his bare tricep as Rachel glared at her.

"Is there a problem here? We are kind of busy." Julie said gesturing at their half-clothed bodies

"I was talking with Tim so if you don't mind I'll need a few minutes" Rachel shot back

"Well I gave you a few minutes earlier and for the last 10 years so if he isn't with you now there's a reason and that has and always will be me" Julie opened the door for Rachel to leave, with one last pleading look at Tim she left

"Rachel!" Tim called, Rachel turned around her face full of hope as he met her at the porch steps.

"I need that key back." Tim said as she smile fell and she unhooked the house key placing it into his hands, Julie stood at the doorway trying to hide her smirk but found it very difficult.

Tim closed and locked the door after they watched Rachel's car pull away, and before he had time to react Julie had jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. He quickly recovered and held her up as she restarted her earlier attack on his lips, and he couldn't get enough of her. Soon their clothing was scattered as they lay on Tim's bed slowly exploring each other with their mouths, his hot kisses were slowly pulling Julie to the edge. Her equally hot attack was stilled as he hovered over her; his eyes were burning holes through her.

"You're amazing, you know that Taylor?" Tim said caressing her cheek

"Yeah I have that effect on people" Julie grinned, they tangled themselves in the sheets more than a few times that night before relaxing into each other's arms.

"I love you Tim Riggins" Julie murmured before giving into sleep

"I love you too Julie Taylor, more than you'll ever know" Tim held her tight as they fell asleep.


End file.
